Horoth Prime
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Horothrium Hegemony Horoth Prime is the homeplanet of the Horothrium and the capital of the Horothrium Hegemony. It is an extremely populated planet with high industry and heavy defenses. Terrain The natural terrain has been mostly altered and little of it remains. The planet is mostly barren except for the extensive agricultural tracks and farms that dot the planet. Most of the mountain ranges have been worn down to fill in valleys and canyons to allow for more cityscape or farming opportunities. What mountains were not worn down were mined so extensively, they had to be collapsed with explosives to prevent them from collapsing on their own. Fertile ground has been artificially planted with produce and grains both native to the planet and from other planets to provide food for the population. These farms can cover over a thousand square kilometers and are tended to mostly by slaves or dishonored Horothrium. Two oceans still exist covering 61% of the planet. These oceans are fresh water oceans that provide most of the water for the farms. Few natural rivers remain though countless irrigation canals weave through the continents to provide water for the farms. Several artificial lakes exist to provide a stable water source for drinking and in droughts. Population Horoth Prime has a staggering population of roughly 80 billion, mostly all Horothrium. Due to the Horothrium's high reproduction rate, the population would continue to expand except so many are sent to colonize other worlds or to fight in wars. Over 98.3% of the inhabitants are Horothrium, the remaining 1.7% are other species from the Hegemony or slaves. The capital city of both the planet and the Hegemony is Groith. Groith is a city of 840 million beings that covers over 230 square kilometers. Groith proper is a high rise district with buildings reaching over 300 stories and has a population of 92 million. History Horoth Prime was host to the Horothrium species. Around 560 BBY, they began to explore their solar system. By 350 BBY, they started sending colony ships to Horoth Raex, Horoth Tampi, and Jexov to relieve the population crisis that developed around that time. This was before they perfected the hyperdrive and travel could take up to five weeks with a crude and dangerous hyperdrive. In 290 BBY, they developed a more practical hyperdrive and expanded their reach to Eras Ao, Horoci, Zekov, and Ylocus. This solved the population crisis and gave the species a new taste for expansion, even if it meant war. The planet has had several battles over its surface. Various species attempted to prevent conquest and enslavement by striking at the heart of their invaders. In nearly every battle, the invaders were defeated in space or within days of landing. The only species that successfully defeated the Horothrium and occupied their homeplanet was the Vei. In the Sacking of Horoth in 41 BBY, the legendary Vei warlord Nvorm defeated a numerically superior Horothrium fleet and landed an army of well trained and well armed Vei on the surface of Horoth Prime. For three months, Nvorm conquered his way through army after army until he reached Groith itself. Realizing that an embarrassing defeat was very likely, the Horothrium negotiated with the Vei to ensure that the two species live in peace. After the agreement was made official, the Vei left Horoth Prime and joined the Hegemony as an equal ally. In recent times, the planet has been arming itself for yet another massive push, this time Coreward to the rich planets that scouts have seen in that direction.